Total Eclipse of the Heart
by Ollimartic
Summary: Harry decides to give Draco a special view of the eclipse.


**Title:** Total Eclipse of the Heart

**Disclaimer: **All character belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Summary: **Harry decides to do something special for Draco for once.

**A/N: **Tonight there was a total lunar eclipse, and I thought 'Hey, but if we're on the moon then...' and the story was born.

Total Eclipse of the Heart

Draco hadn't even heard the door snap shut yet before Harry started to chatter some nonsense about the moon and the sun.

He gave Harry a fond smile before tugging the wild-eyed man into their small kitchen.

Their flat was not as large and extravagant as Draco had been used to, but it was home.

"Slow down Harry, I can't understand a word you're saying."

Harry gave him an exasperated look before settling down into a chair from their kitchen table and taking a deep breath.

"I was in muggle London earlier when I heard some people talking about it. So I was thinking, if we can see it here then surely it'd be even better from over there. Of course, they're muggles so they wouldn't even consider the possibility. But we're wizards! All we would need is a bub-"

The bespectacled man had stood up again started to pace back and forth between the table and counter.

"Harry," said Draco, interrupting the other man in the middle of his rambling.

"Harry, I still have no clue what in the world you're talking about."

He started to pull Harry towards the stove.

"I've already made dinner. Let's just eat, okay?"

Harry shook his head and pulled back, a grin starting on his face.

"Come on, Draco. I have a surprise for you. All we need is a Bubble Head Charm."

The blonde had perked up at the sound of "surprise" but was instantly wary as soon as the other man had finished his sentence.

"As great as your surprise may be, I'm not exactly in the mood for deep sea diving or where ever else I may need that particular spell."

Draco was tired. He had spent all day trying to tidy up their little place. Ten years and the Ministry was still monitoring the amount of magic he used. All he wanted right now was for the two of them to sit down, have dinner, and snuggle up in their bed.

"Draco, trust me."

He looked up into Harry's face and gave a sigh. Draco never could ignore him when he had that soft look on his face. Tonight he had an extra sparkle in his eyes, something Draco had not seen in a while.

Draco gave in with another heaving sigh.

"Alright, fine. Can I at least know where we're going?"

He at least wanted to know how surprised he was going to have to pretend to be.

Harry gave a sly smile before shaking his head and casting the charm on the blonde man.

"It's part of the surprise. Now close your eyes."

He cast the charm on himself as Draco came over and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and tried to nestle his head against him.

Harry wrapped his own arms around Draco, reveling in the warmth, before Apparating them both with a pop.

* * *

Draco wasn't sure if they had arrived at their destination. He wasn't standing on anything, and he couldn't feel anything around him for that matter. If it weren't for the fact that he was still hugging Harry, at least he hoped it was Harry, Draco would have been panicking then.

"Keep your eyes closed."

Draco obeyed. He felt Harry maneuver himself until he was hugging Draco from behind, his bubbled head resting on Draco's shoulder and right next to the other man's bubble head.

"You can open them now, love."

The sight that met Draco's eyes could only be described as magnificent.

The earth was all black, cast into shadow by the sun. The sun simply shone behind, sending rays of light in every direction.

Draco's jaw dropped open in awe. Never in his life had he seen anything more beautiful. It almost looked as if the earth was being born.

"Do you like it?" came the whisper into his ear.

He turned to gather the black-haired man into the arms, all the while never taking his gaze off the shining glory in front of him.

As best he could, Draco nestled his head into crook of Harry's neck.

"This is amazing, Harry. Thank you."

They continued to float for a while, still locked in embrace.

They finally broke apart when Draco noticed his skin looked red. Actually, Harry looked red too. He looked around in confusion for a moment until he finally realized just exactly where they were.

He turned towards the other black-haired man with narrowed eyes and his lips set in a firm line that reminded Harry uncomfortably of their old Professor McGonagall.

"You _Apparated_ us to the _MOON_?"

Harry winced, but before he could open his mouth to respond Draco continued.

"You could have splinched either one of us! You could have really hurt yourself, you great bloody idiot. Then what would have happened, huh? You bloody well know I'm not allowed to Apparate anymore. What if you lost hold of your wand, then we both would have been stranded out here until we died!"

Draco was on full steam now.

How in the world could that man be so bloody careless!

He was floating with his arms crossed on his chest in front of Harry now. His cheeks were flushed and his storm grey eyes were flashing dangerously. At any other time Harry probably would have been properly cowed by the sight, but right then he wasn't sure if he'd ever seen anything more beautiful.

It had been so very long since he'd seen Draco Malfoy so fired up. Their years together had been long and hard. Not many were glad to see the savior of the wizarding world take up with Death Eater spawn. Ten long years and the Ministry was still interfering; tabs on where and when Draco went, restrictions on his spellcasting. The years had taken a toll on their relationship and the passion had been lost somewhere along the way.

The sun enveloped the blonde in light, casting his features into shadow. Skin that had trapped indoors shone with the rays, giving him an ethereal quality. He was the light.

Draco glowed.

Harry's breath caught in his throat.

The solar eclipse was nothing compared to the sight before him now.

Here was his angel, and if Draco suddenly sprouted wings and flew off into the heavens, Harry would not have been surprised.

Before him was the embodiment of beauty.

_The man I fell in love with._

He reached forward to touch it. To feel it. To hold it.

He embraced the other man with a reverence he had not felt in years.

"Mine."

One word. Draco heard longing and desire in that one word. He heard passion.

He heard love.

"I'm sorry I worried you, love. I just wanted to give you something special for once. I know I never do anything fo–"

He was silenced as Draco gently took his hands and squeezed them.

"Let's go home, love."

With a last glance towards the eclipse, they Disapparated back home.

Here in quiet space where all is preserved, the sun, earth, moon, and stars all held witness to a rekindled love.

Two men appeared with a pop into their home.

The Earth shifted.

* * *

Reviews are always appreciated


End file.
